This invention relates to a fastener strap for use by a skier. The fastener is employed by the skier in a variety of ways to, generally, enable the skier to be free of concern about the need to hold or otherwise support ski poles. The fastener may be either wrapped around ski poles and skis to hold them together during transport or wrapped around the poles alone enabling them to be supported by a portion of a chair lift so that the skier does not have to otherwise hold or support the poles.
As is well known, skiers have to deal with a number of items of equipment, namely ski poles, skis, gloves, goggles, hat, ear protectors and other cold weather protective equipment. It is often cumbersome to handle all of these items.
The present invention enables the skier to fasten a pair of ski poles together in a "bundle". The "bundle" of poles can be carried or supported on, for example, the ski lift, as a single unit. Further, the skis and the poles can be "bundled" together and all four items can be transported or stored as a single unit.
To enhance its use, the poles themselves may have a fastener element (e.g. Velcro) affixed to the poles for cooperating with a mating fastener formed on the strap.
The known prior art does not teach or suggest a device which performs the functions of applicant's invention.